Green Lantern (Dawn of Injustice)
|} Green Lantern is a playable character in DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice. He is a power user and is voiced by Nathan Fillion. His alternate costumes are voiced by Phil LaMarr, Dee Bradley Baker, Josh Keaton, Alan Tudyk, and Crispin Freeman. He was confirmed alongside Killer Frost via an image uploaded to the Dawn of Injustice website with no explanation, later explained by Speed Phoenix Studios, providing information. Role in the Story Gameplay Move List Character Trait Green Lantern creates a force field around himself that slows down his opponent's attacks and makes him take less damage. Super Move Green Lantern creates a large fist and hits his opponent into the air. While they are airborne he shoots a line up to grab their ankle and he yanks them around, throwing them into a portal to a different quadrant of space. He then creates a bus to knock them in between two large moons. Lantern takes control of the moons and slams them together, crushing the opponent, teleporting them back to the arena. Intro/Outro *Intro: Hal Jordan walks in wearing civilian clothes and places his ring on his finger. His costume then creates itself dramatically, flashing green lights. *Outro: Green Lantern creates a cage around his opponent and hovers above the ground with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. Alternate Into/Outro *Intro (Yellow Lantern Costume): In a similar fashion to the traditional intro, Yellow Lantern himself begins to dramatically appear out of thin air with flashing yellow lights. *Outro (Yellow Lantern Costume): Yellow Lantern walks over to his opponent, who is kneeling, and he blasts a bullet through their forehead. He then blasts a yellow laser into the sky dramatically. Character Ending After defeating Darkseid, Green Lantern returned to Oa to make amends with the Guardians for what he had done. Forgiving him, he was reinstated to the Green Lantern Honor Guard. However, an onslaught from Sinestro would soon lead to the death of all the Guardians. Hal Jordan was elected the sole leader of the Green Lanterns, and after absorbing all the power of Ion, the entity of Willpower, Hal created thousands more of the Green Lantern rings, recruiting a seemingly endless amount of fearless soldiers throughout the galaxy, who would all devote their lives to the Corps. Alternate Costumes *Regime *New 52 *John Stewart *Kyle Rayner *Guy Gardner *Yellow Lantern *Crime Syndicate (DLC) *Earth 2 (DLC) *Red Son (DLC) Trivia *Nathan Fillion has previously voiced Green Lantern in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: the Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, and Robot Chicken. *Phil LaMarr has previously voiced John Stewart in Justice League, Static Shock, Justice League Unlimited, and Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Josh Keaton has never previously voiced Kyle Rayner before. He did, however, voice Hal Jordan in Green Lantern: the Animated Series. *Alan Tudyk has never previously voiced Guy Gardner before. *Crispin Freeman has never previously voiced Alan Scott before. *Dee Bradley Baker has never previously voiced Power Ring before. *Green Lantern holds the record for having the most voice actors, totaling up to 6 voice actors. Only 5 out of 10 of his available costumes are voiced by Nathan Fillion. *Aside from Yellow Lantern, all of Green Lantern's alternate costumes have the same intro, however, they all (excluding "Regime" and "New 52") depict Green Lantern wearing different civilian clothes. **Default/Regime/New 52: Hal Jordan is wearing a pilot's jacket and jeans. **John Stewart is wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. **Kyle Rayner is wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans, as well as a beanie. **Guy Gardner is wearing a tank top and khaki shorts, as well as an athletic arm band. **Crime Syndicate: Jordan Harrolds is wearing a dark green suit with a black shirt. **Earth 2: Alan Scott is wearing a short sleeve, button-up purple shirt and khaki pants. **Red Son: Hal Jordan is wearing traditional Russian Military Gear. *Green Lantern was one of the contestants in the Brawl Tournament, where he faced off against Black Adam in A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters. Green Lantern won and advanced to Round 2, where he faced Aquaman in Metropolis. Green Lantern won and advanced to Round 3, where he faced Firestorm in the Watchtower. Green Lantern lost and did not advance to the final round. *When the "Intro/Outro Swap" feature is active, Green Lantern swaps with Aquaman. Under no circumstance does Aquaman ever use the Yellow Lantern intro and outro. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Regime Category:Power Users Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Nathan Fillion Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Brawl Tournament Contestants